Secrets of the Nile
by emi-87
Summary: A top model,a famous lawyer,a doctor,2 archaeologists,an artist,a top formula 1 driver,a reporter,a chef&a business man.What do they have in common?A special trip.Where?You'll see!Pairs S/U,M/Y,T/A,H/M.Please review if you like it and want me to continue.


I do not own the characters from Sailor Moon. I hope you'll review...I own the plot:P.. R&R

Chapter 1

She could stare at the beautiful site in front of her all night long. Minako was not really that interested in the painting exhibit, due to the fact that she was tired, but her manager Meioh Setsuna insisted that she went because, it would be a good move for her image. She actually didn't know anyone there so she felt a little bit awkward, but her face lit up when she recognized someone-Haruka Tenoh, female formula 1 top racer and one of her closest friends-.

-"Hey, Minako! Why do you look so down?"-Haruka looked worried at her beautiful friend.

-"Haruka! I'm so happy to see you! But what are you doing here?"-Minako was a bit taken aback by her friend's presence at an art exposition.

-"You mean what a formula 1 top driver is doing at an art display? I should be upset with such a statement, especially coming from one of my closest friends! However, I am here because this is Michiru's art work."-Haruka added proudly.

-"Wow! Really? These are Michiru's paintings? I thought that the name was a pure coincidence. What a small world! Where is she? I would like to congratulate her for her work."-Minako addressed her friend. Haruka was one of her closest acquaintances, because being a top model could be a difficult job despite what others thought and making friends was rather difficult. She made her début when she was only 16 years old and now at the age of 24, Minako was one the most demanded models.

-"Haruka, my dear, I was looking all over for you! The reporter wants us both for the interview and photos."-But that was when Michiru saw the gorgeous model and she was truly happy to see her-"Minako, I'm sorry, I didn't see you! How rude of me! Would you like to join us for the interview? I'm sure Miss Hino would be delighted to get your interview as well, seeing how you are one of our closest and dearest friends and not to mention famous! Usagi is here also and she already accepted, so please say you'll do it to!"

-"Of course I will Michiru!"-Minako agreed happily-"Usagi is here? I can't wait to see her!! Haruka! Why haven't you said anything?"

-"I would have told you but I didn't get any chance!"- Haruka mumbled as they all left to find the reporter and Usagi.

The three chatted and laughed on the way until Minako accidentally bumped into someone.

She tried to excuse herself for being so careless but didn't get any chance because he was very angry:

-"My suit is ruined!"-Yaten exclaimed-"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Minako tried to excuse herself but with no success and blushed seeing the face of the gorgeous man in front of her:

-"I'm sorry! I should be more careful! Please allow me to pay for .."But Yaten cut her off recognizing who she was:

-"You!-which made Minako a little scarred, he seemed to know her but she didn't remember him at all-"You're that model, Aino Minako, aren't you? Only a blond could walk around like that without looking!"

-"There is no need for insulting her!"-Haruka was now very angry-"She apologized and was trying to tell you that she would pay to have your suit cleaned but you rudely interrupted here! What more do you want?"

-"Well, excuse me!"-The silver haired man stated dully-"I am not to blame that she walks around like she is the most important person at this art exhibit!"

-"I told you I am sorry and that I am more than willing to pay for cleaning your suit! This is my business card, please take it and send me the bill! Have a good time!"-Minako was mad but tried to dissimulate as she left with her friends.

-"You know Yaten"- Seiya looked at his brother with a grin-"I thought you were a big fan of hers? Why did you act like such a jerk?"

-"Yes I am a big fan but, she ruined my beautiful new suit! It was 3200, special order! And besides I got her phone number!"-Yaten replied smirking.

In another part of the art exhibit 5 persons were chatting happily and taking photos. It really didn't seem it was an actual interview, because they were acting like they've known the reporter all of their life.

-"Oh come on, Minako!"-Rei addressed the top model-"I told you that you look good even like that!"

-"She is right, Minako!"-Haruka and Michiru chimed in.

-"Let's take a group photo! "-Usagi excitedly interfered -"Rei, come on! Join us!"

-"Ok!"-Rei said as she joined the group.

After the photos were taken, Rei became curious about Usagi's stories and they started talking about her work as an archaeologist, her future plans and so much more.

-"My partner found some sponsors for our newest project, and next week we're travelling to Egypt."-Usagi stated with hope.

-"To Egypt Usagi? Why? What's your new project about?"-Rei asked slightly amazed.

-"We've been doing some research in order to find the burial site and jewellery of the Egyptian queen Nefertiti!"-Usagi was really excited about her new project.

-"But for years people tried to look for clues and didn't find anything, what makes you think you will succeed?"-Rei asked, skepticism could be detected in her voice.

-"We've found some documents from that period! By _we_, I was referring to me and my partner Taiki Kou. Also it was said that her jewels had some uncommon powers and trough them she managed to rule for years but because she abused them, she attracted the wrath of the ancient Gods. Taki and I believe that was what caused her sudden disappearance or/and death."- Usagi replied.

-"I heard so much about your team work, and I must say I'm impressed. Are you two dating or anything? And why isn't he at the party?"-Rei got curios.

-"No, we're just partners and close friends but nothing more! I am still single! Taiki had to go to a benefit and that is why he is not attending the art exhibit, although I am sure he would have loved to come."-Usagi stated.

They all kept talking until people started leaving the party and it was soon time for them to go home as well.

Haruka and Michiru offered to drive Rei home and she was only to happy to oblige, because she felt really good in their company.

Usagi and Minako also shared a ride, and Minako was driving. They were chatting happily until a cat suddenly jumped in front of her car causing Minako to lose control of the steering wheel. By the time she managed to regain control over the car it was to late. She had already bumped into another car. They got out as fast as they could in order to see if the people in the other car were fine, only to find herself in front of the same angry face from the party.

-"You again! I can't believe my luck tonight! You're dangerous when you're walking as you are behind the steering wheel! Look at Seiya's car! It was brand new, just like my suit was!"- Yaten was really mad.

-"Calm down please! We can explain! She was just trying to.."-Usagi interfered but was soon cut off by Yaten:

-"She was just trying to what? Look at the car! I can't believe this! I am going to sue you two for this!"- Yaten answered in an angry tone.

-"Us? And how exactly is this, my fault? I wasn't doing the driving! And who do you think you are? Going around like that and accusing people without even listening to their reasons!"-now Usagi stuck out her tongue at Yaten.

-"Oh yeah! Great! Do you two share a brain or something?"- Yaten asked Minako.

-"Could you, be even more rude? Now I'm sure that you're single! Who would like to spend their time with one big frustrated jerk?! They should be out of their minds! I am going to pay for the damages, it's not like I took off! We came to your car only to see if you needed any help! I'm sorry I lost control of the car but a cat jumped in front of it and I got scarred! I am aware that I shouldn't have done that but it came out of nowhere."-Minako finished saying all of this in one breath.

-" What makes you think I'm single? And still I am going to sue you for reckless driving in order to have your license suspended! Oh, and your friend here is going to face some charges as well. I will make sure of that, seeing how rude she is!"- Yaten said as he glared angrily at Usagi.

-"Ok Yaten! Calm down, we're not suing anybody! And it's obvious that you're single because this may come as a shock to you but you are abominable! Also you heard the two ladies; they said that they will pay for the damages! Right?"- Seiya interrupted Yaten and turned his glaze to the two beautiful women.

-"Of course we will!"-Usagi quickly answered.

-"Thanks for being so understanding, unlike your brother here!"-Minako stuck her tongue at Yaten, who was fuming.

-"What?! I can't believe you mister fancy lawyer!! You're taking their side in this matter?! And forgiving them? Are you insane?! Just take a look at the car!!"-Yaten turned angrily at his brother.

-"It's just a car! The important part is that no one got hurt!"-Usagi interfered.

-"She's right you know! Now we should go to the police station to declare the incident and get this whole mess sorted out!"-Seiya finished.

The 4 of them went to the police station and cleared things out. Usagi, Seiya and Minako were making small talk while Yaten spent his entire time talking on the phone.

After that they exchanged phone numbers and each went their separate ways.

The next day, Usagi had a meeting with Taiki and the people who were sponsoring their trip to Egypt. She and her co-worker were discussing their problems while waiting for the business men. They soon arrived and Usagi was shocked to see who they were.

-"Hello Taiki! Oh no! What are you doing here?!"- Yaten asked slightly amazed.

-"Nice to see you so soon, Usagi!"-Seiya added happily.

-"Wait a minute!"-Taiki interfered-"How do you know my partner, Usagi? And when did you meet my brothers Usagi?"

-"Brothers? These are your brothers?"- Usagi asked amazed.

-"Yes, and I am still waiting for an answer from all of you!"-Taiki stated.

-"We met last night at Michiru Kaioh's art exhibit."-Seiya answered while not taking his eyes off Usagi.

-"Yes, that's right…when her friend destroyed my new suit and both of them wrecked Seiya's new car! I can't believe that she of all people is your partner!! I just hope that Minako isn't here also and she is just hiding and waiting "to accidentally" bump into me again and ruin this suit as well!"-Yaten added with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

-"Actually she is preparing to leave for photo shoot somewhere! So I think you're safe.."- Usagi simply stated.

-"Who is Minako? Minako Aino, the model?"-Taiki asked amazed of the story.

-"Yes, you know the girl from Yaten's posters!"-Seiya added while laughing.

-"But I thought you really liked her! And besides when we talked on the phone last night you said you had fun!"-Taiki also said amused.

-"Oh I can't believe you guys! I give up!"-Yaten answered and sighed.

They each took their seats at the table and began talking about the trip and the costs that went with it and afterwards signed an agreement.

-"Do you mind me asking but why are you sponsoring this expedition?"-Usagi asked Seiya.

-"As you know by now Taiki is our brother and besides that he has a right to use his inheritance as he pleases. We took charge of our father's company-while I'm taking care of the legal matters as I am a lawyer, a very good one actually, Yaten over there is the president of the corporation. Taiki is the genius of the family but he wanted to pursue his dreams and we had to let him, because when we need his help he takes full charge of a situation."-Seiya laughed at the last part.

-"Yaten the president of a company? Really?"-Usagi asked amazed.

-"Don't be fooled by his attitude! He is a great business man, a real shark! But his character sucks sometimes."-Seiya began laughing again by now.

As soon as the meeting was over they all went to eat at Heaven restaurant, one of the best in New York. They were given the best table because Makoto Kino-the chef and owner of the restaurant- was one of Seiya's best friends and she joined them.

After a week had passed from the art exhibit Minako was taking her luggage down to the car of her manager and they soon took off for the airport. Setsuna, her daughter Hotaru and Minako were heading to Egypt for a very important photo shoot. When they reached their destination after a long journey, they were surprised to see the big line that was at the front desk of the hotel.

-"Michiru, Haruka, Rei! What are you doing here?"-Minako asked surprised.

-"Hello gorgeous!"-Haruka replied grinning.

-"Haruka, Michiru!"-Usagi said as she approached the group-"Oh! Minako! Setsuna! Hotaru! Hello! Hello!"

-"Hello!"-chimed in Taiki.

-"Taiki! It's so good to see you all! But what are you all doing here?"-Michiru asked amazed by how many friends of hers and Haruka's were there.

-" We could ask you the same question"-Yaten made an appearance-" Taiki, Usagi you never told us that they were coming as well on the expedition!"

-"Calm down Yaten! We know how happy you are to see them again, especially Minako!"-Seiya said as he came over to join the group as well.

-"Any more surprises?"-asked Haruka slightly annoyed.


End file.
